yo un demonio si como no
by ykys
Summary: tsuna y sus guardianes por accidente quedan atrapados en un problema que hasen cambiarse personalidad y aspecto,pues su gran erro fue reunirse en en templo por la noche,ahora tiene  que seguir las ordenes de un zorro y un mapache para proteger a nanimori
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo un demonio, si como no .**_

Genero : humor, romance , sobrenatural

Advertencia : pequeñas insinuaciones de yaoi y acosos sexuales leves ,pero al final es etero .

Prologo :

Que pasaría si tsuna y los demás se convirtieran en vampiro, hombre lobo, incubo, espíritu del zorro, un cuervo gris , un gato y un hechicero , y tal vez , solo tal vez es todo por culpa del chupete amarillo.

Cap.1: en la luna llena .

Los demonios y los espíritus siempre aparecen en la luna llena, mas después de la media noche, se dice que en nanimori existen una serie de espíritus que protegen la ciudad , estos solo aparecerán en luna llena para darles sus poderes a aquellos que lo merecen .

Tsuna se despertó y instintivamente vio la hora .

Que extraño son las 7:30 am , hoy me levante temprano , bueno así reborn no me quitara su desayuno – dijo levantándose para desayunar cuando de la nada apareció reborn .

Caos, buenos días dame-tsuna , hoy te levantaste temprano – dijo el arcobaleno con una sonrisa.

Reborn que ases despierto tan temprano – dijo el castaño al bebe sorprendido.

Nada ,solo venia a despertarte para desayunar , pero ya que estas despierto si no te apuras me comeré tu desayuno – dijo saliendo asía la puerta rápidamente.

No , reborn espera…- no pudo terminar por que tropezó.

Así nunca comerás tu desayuno dame-tsuna –dijo el bebe burlándose del castaño.

No es justo – dijo el castaño.

La vida no es justa dame-tsuna , a y hoy hay reunión con tus guardianes así que diles – dijo el arcobaleno marchándose.

Si reborn – dijo tsuna diseccionado , después de levantándose del suelo y poniéndose su uniforme de la escuela.

Tsuna el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo nana a su hijo

Voy mama – dijo el castaño bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Buenos días decimo- dijo el peli plata

Yo tsuna – dijo el espadachín

Hola gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun, e que asen aquí – dijo el castaño incrédulo

Tu madre nos dejo pasar para esperarte – dijo yamamoto

Dame-tsuna siéntate a desayuno - dijo el bebe

Si reborn, dime para que quieres que nos reunamos –dijo el líder vongola

Es para algo importante y será en el templo de nanimori, pero quiero que le digan a hibari, mokuro y ryohei – dijo el arcobaleno

Decimo yo le diré a hibari y el idiota del beisbol le dirá a ryohei – dijo el italiano

Ahora solo faltaría mokuro, tsuna tu le dirás- dijo el bebe

Porque- dijo el castaño

Tsuna solo faltan 30 minutos ,mejor vete a la escuela sino llegaras tarde – dijo nana, cuando este volteo a ver ya no estaba,

Diablos –dijo maldiciendo en sus adentros, salió desu casa para ir a la escuela, cuando iva caminando sintió que alguien lo vigilaba y volteo a ver .

Pasa algo decimo – dijo el italiano

No debió ser mi imaginación – dijo el castaño volviendo a caminar directo ala escuela y de los arbustos se oían dos voces

Wau, casi estuvo cerca ,casi nos descubren – dijo un pequeño niño mapache

Si es cierto ,dime ellos deben de ser – dijo el pequeño niño zorro

Si ellos son, bueno faltan cuatro, pero hoy en el templo se reunirán todos los sucesores – dijo el niño mapache

Bien vámonos – dijo el zorro y desaparecieron

Con tsuna

Cuando llegaron no vieron a hibari en la entrada , tsuna se sitio algo feliz pero se pregunto donde estaba hibari , la clases fueron normales sino por que ellos sentían que los vigilaban y toco la campana para salir

Bien decimo solo falta decirle a hibari y a mokuro , el idiota del beisbol ya le dijo a ryohei - dijo el italiano

No espera gokudera - dijo reborn apareciendo de la nada

Reborn-san pasa algo-dijo el italiano

Ya le dije a haru que le digiera a hibari sobre la reunión , ya no hay necesidad de que vallas ,como yamamoto ya le dijo a ryohei y mokuro le hable por teléfono , diciéndole que fuera al templo de nanimori, porque tsuna le va a dar su cuerpo si iba –dijo el arcobaleno

Reborn porque le dijiste eso a mokuro – dijo el castaño histérico

Es la única forma en que vendría dame-tsuna – dijo el bebe

No creo que sea una buena idea , además porque enviaste a haru con hibari – dijo tsuna

Porque hibari siempre ase lo que le pide haru ,es como su debilidad –dijo el bebe insinuando

Porque – pregunto el italiano

Porque la considera alguien cercano y cuida de hirbi – dijo el arcobaleno

Mejor vamos al templo- dijo el castaño cambiando de tema

Si adelántense , yamamoto puedo hablar con tigo - dijo reborn

Si, porque no – dijo el espadachín

Reborn de que quieres hablar con yamamoto – dijo el castaño

No te preocupes dame-tsuna ,mejor adelántate – dijo el bebe a lo que el castaño se marcho preocupado con el italiano

Puedes traer sushi y te para todos – dijo reborn

Si lo are pero no se cuanto comen hibari, mokuro y ryohei-sempai – dijo el espadachín

No importa trae todo lo que puedas – dijo el arcobaleno

Entonces me voy, adiós – dijo saliendo de el salón

Con el decimo líder vongola

Tsuna y gokudera caminando asía el templo se detuvieron para comprar algo de tawaki ( creo que así se llama, es un pan frito en forma de pescado, con relleno de una salsa marrón ) y mientras caminaban comían lo que avían comprado y tsuna suspiro

Pasa algo decimo – pregunto su mano derecha

Solo espero que mokuro no agá nada malo – dijo el castaño

No se preocupe decimo , si el idiota ase algo yo lo protejo – dijo el italiano

Te lo agradezco gokudera - dijo el castaño

Decimo no es ese el cabeza de césped – dijo señalando a ryohei que caminaba cerca de ellos

Si es el ,! ni-san¡ - grito tsuna para que ryohei lo oyeran

Oh sawada hola al extremo – dijo el boxeador acercándose a ellos

Vas para el templo – dijo el castaño

Si , me dirijo asía a ya, por que abra una reunión con el bebe, sawada tu sabes para que es la reunión – pregunto el boxeador

No lo se , solo se que es para algo importante – dijo el castaño

Que es eso – dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaban

Es tawaki , quieres – dijo el castaño dándole uno y este se lo mordió

Es delicioso , mejor vámonos sino se nos ara tarde – dijo ryohei empezando a caminar asía el templo y comiéndose el tawaki, con tsuna y gokudera caminando junto a el, después de un rato llegaron a su destino pero ya estaba anocheciendo

Creo que es aquí – dijo el castaño señalando la entrada al templo

Llegan tarde herbívoros – dijo hibari saliendo de la nada

Hi, hi, hibari-san cuando llegaste- dijo el castaño asustado

A se tiempo, pero llegaron tarde ya anocheció, ni a llegado roduko, ni el beisbolista, ni el bebe -dijo hibari algo molesto

Lo siento hibari-san , es que nos detuvimos comprando esto – dijo enseñándole la bolsa de comida , y hibari le extendió la mano

Pasa algo hibari-san- dijo sin saber que quería

Dame una – dijo en forma de orden , el castaño algo asustado e dio una y hibari le dio una mordida

Le gusta hibari-san – dijo el castaño tratando de no tener miedo

M, m, m, mas o menos , pero como hoy no almorcé, porque tuve que a ser mucho papeleo, y cuando iba almorzar, miura vino a decirme que el bebe quería hablar con migo, así que tuve que venir - dijo el pelinegro enojado

Hola vongola – dijo roduko caminando asia ellos

Mokuro cuando – dijo en forma de tartamudeo el castaño

Ahorita acabo de llegar, pero sabes es muy difícil encontrar este templo – dijo enojado

Si lo se no muchas personas vienen aquí – dijo tsuna algo triste

Por que decimo – dijo el peli plata

Por que todos le temen a este lugar – dijo sentándose en uno de los escalones

Por que – dijo lambo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz

Lambo que ases aquí- dijo tsuna preocupado

Me trajo yamamoto – dijo señalando a yamamoto tirado y cansado con una gran canasta

Yamamoto esta bien – dijo ryohei ayudándolo a levantarse

Si estoy bien solo algo cansado – dijo con una sonrisa tonta

Y bien dame tsuna sigue contando – dijo lambo desesperado bajando del árbol

No le hables así al decimo vaca estúpida – dijo golpeando a lambo en la cabeza , lo que izo que lloraba , y este se auto disparo con el bazon de 10 años, pero este tiraba pequeñas descargas eléctricas , y salió un humo azul y apareció lambo de 15 años

Are, are díganme quien ISO, que mi yo pequeño se disparara con el bazon – dijo lambo adulto serio

Fue gokudera – dijo mokuro , "soplón" pensó gokudera

Por que lambo – dijo tsuna preocupado

Es que veras vongola el bazon no estaba listo aun, asique que no puedo regresar , me quedare aquí por dos o tres meses , reborn se lo dijo no- dijo lambo

No ,no nos dijo nada – dijo yamamoto

Que extraño , yo le dije a el para que les digiera y no tuvieran este problema – dijo lambo confuso

Debió olvidársele, hablando alguien tiene hora - dijo el castaño

Si son las 7:00 pm ,wau si que es tarde - dijo ryohei

Y reborn no viene , ya me dio hambre – dijo tsuna con un gruñido de su estomago y a todos le paso igual

Por que no todos comemos lo que yo traje – dijo yamamoto

Si pero mejor subamos y comamos arriba , aquí siento que nos vigilan – dijo tsuna muy asustado

No importa vongola , subamos o no, puedo abrazarte para que estes mas seguro – dijo insinuándole al castaño, muchas cosas "espero que esto termine rápido" pensó tsuna,

subíendo los escalones junto a los demás , hasta que llegaron a l templo , era bastante antiguo tenia una pequeña cabaña , con un pozo , se sentaron en los escalones de la cabaña

Que trajiste yamamoto – dijo tsuna

Sushi, lo ise yo y mi padre, además ise bastante por que no sabían cuanto comerían – dijo yamamoto y todos empezaron a comer

Esta delicioso – dijo mokuro

Sabe bien – dijo hibari sin dejar de comer

Cerca de ellos en los arbustos

Ya están todos reunidos y como los atraemos - dijo el zorrito

Ellos comen eso , quitémosle la comida y ellos vendrán , ve tu sasha – dijo el mapache al zorro

Yo, porque yo will - dijo el zorro en forma de puchero

Porque te escaparas muy rápido, por eso, solo haz que utilicen sus poderes y listo se debilitaran y desmayaran , por el campo de fuerza que esta por todo el templo - dijo el mapache

Esta bien lo are – dijo el zorrito , se dirigió muy cerca de ellos , y sato y agarro la canasta y empezó a correr

He, mocoso espera esa es mi comida – dijo gokudera sacando sus bombas

No gokudera es solo un niño – dijo el castaño ,y el zorito les lanzo fuego

Desde cuando los niños controlan el fuego – dijo yamamoto evitando las llamas

Lero, lero no me atrapan – dijo el zorrito , tirando mas fuego solo a tsuna , el fuego lo cubrió a este

Decimo – dijo gokudera preocupado

Tsuna – dijo yamamoto en el mismo estado , luego las llamas desaparecieron y vieron a tsuna en modo híper

Lo bueno es que use mi modo híper para protegerme – dijo el castaño – ahora niño me das la canasta – dijo al infante

Gracias – dijo el niño dándole la canasta

Porque – dijo el castaño incrédulo

Por ser tan estúpido de usar tus poderes – dijo el zorito

Pero, que – no pudo terminar por callo desmallado

Bien – dijo el zorro convirtiéndose en chico adulto de pelo largo, plateado, con orejas y 9 colas de zorro

Quien eres y que le hiciste al decimo – dijo gokudera enojado

Yo nada – dijo recogiendo a tsuna del suelo y cargándolo - y yo soy un niño zorro, van uno faltan 6 – dijo lo ultimo en forma sombría, desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Pero que , mierda ese desgraciado se llevo al decimo – dijo gokudera enojado

Y ahora que asemos – dijo lambo

No lo se – dijo yamamoto

Creo que tengo una idea – dijo hibari

Cual es – dijo ryohei

Cuando empecé a ser líder del comité de disciplina, estudien el mapa del pueblo de nanimori, para ver cuáles eran mis territorios, entre ellos estaba el templo, según recuerdo cerca de templo hay una cascada con un pequeño lago y cerca de este hay un pequeño santuario que venera a los 7 espíritus del bosque de nanimori, creo que lo llevo ahí ,ya que nadie iría a este lugar – dijo el pelinegro

Porque – dijo mokuro

Porque dicen que esta embrujado, por eso – dijo el pelinegro

No perdamos tiempo y vamos – dijo gokudera y todos empezaron a seguir a hibari

En el santuario.

El zorro dejo a tsuna cerca de una roca de forma de una persona con lentes y cargando un libro, esta estaba asiendo un circulo junto a otras y en medio estaba un contenedor de piedra con agua .

Bien ya tengo al líder tu encárgate de los otros yo preparare la ceremonia de traslación lunar, will – dijo el zorro al mapache

Está bien , pero cambiare de forma , no quiero que me vean en esta forma – dijo envolviendo lo en una nube de humo , del humo salió un chico de pelo rojo hasta el cuello ,ojos verdes , piel broceada ,con una pequeña cicatriz de nacimiento, como una raya en el ojo izquierdo ,con orejas y cola de mapache .- me voy adiós- dijo desapareciendo

Con los vongolas.

Es tas seguro que es por aquí hibari – dijo ryohei

Si so lo un poco mas y ya esta ahí está el lago – dijo señalando un hermoso lago con una cascada y mucha luciérnaga

Si pero hasta aquí llegaran – dijo will saliendo de la nada

Tu quien eres y por que se llevaron al decimo – dijo gokudera sacando su dinamita y tirándola

Muy lento , - esquivo los ataque de las bombas y se coloco sobre una rama- soy will, un mapache que puede tomar forma humana y sobre su decimo, no se preocupen, muy pronto se encontraran con el – dijo tirando piedras al aire y se transformaron en piedras gigantes que les cayeron a los vongolas y estos los esquivaron

Ese idiota es muy – no pudo terminar porque se desmayo

Gokudera – dijo yamamoto dirigiéndose Asia el , pero no pudo por que will lo recogió antes

Bien, gracias, van dos faltan 5 – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

En el santuario

Bien traje uno , ya vengo traeré a los otros, adiós – dijo desapareciendo y dejando a gokudera en la tierra

Bien tu estarás aquí – dijo dejando lo en una roca de forma de gato

Con los demás.

Vamos yamamoto encontraremos a los demás con si cruzamos el lago- dijo ryohei animándolo

Esta bien pero como – dijo el espadachín

Yamamoto haz un puente de hielo – dijo hibari y este lo izo pero yamamoto se callo

Yamamoto estas bien – dijo ryohei

Si pero un poco mareado- dijo con dificultad de levantarse

Ya sé, porque tsuna y gokudera se desmayaron – dijo lambo

Porque, habla – dijo ryohei

Ustedes vieron que tsuna y gokudera se desmayaron cuando usaron sus flamas , creo que hay algo en este lugar que cada vez que usamos las flamas nos cansamos y llegamos al punto de desmayo , lo que ellos quieren es que las usemos para ser mas fácil atraparnos – dijo lambo

Entiendo pero como vencerlos – dijo hibari

No usando las flamas, sino peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no hay de otra – dijo lambo

Bravo, bravo, al parecer ya descubrieron como vencernos, pero la pregunta seria , podrán detenernos – dijo will sentado en una rama y los ataco con un remolino de viento , lambo junto a ryohei tuvieron que detenerlo con sus flamas

Lambo, ryohei no debieron a ser eso –dijo yamamoto apenas sosteniéndose en pie

No importa – dijo lambo cayendo

Hibari, mokuro por favor derroten a esos idiotas – dijeron antes de caer desmayado

Valla, valla al parecer son muy unidos definitivamente son los indicados – dijo will cargando a lambo y ryohei

Como así, que indicados – dijo mokuro

A lo que queremos a ser se necesita personas como ustedes, tienen que estar bien tanto físicamente como con sus poderes y ustedes son perfectos – dijo will

Maldito – dijo yamamoto desmayándose y will lo recogió

Estamos allá, si quieren a sus amigos, vengan, a se me olvidaba, van 5 faltan dos – dijo señalando el otro extremo y desapareciendo

En el santuario

Bien aquí hay tres – dijo dejando los en el suelo y sasha puso a yamamoto a la par de una roca en forma de lobo, a lambo cerca de una roca en forma de murciélago y ryohei en una roca de forma de cuervo

Bien ire por los que faltan – pero el zorro lo detuvo

Déjalos, yo me encargare de los últimos tu encárgate de traer más agua para la ceremonia, trae y coloca los objetos de cada quien, antes de que la luna este en su punto más fuerte – dijo el zorro

Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ellos son más fuertes, adiós – y desapareció

Y bien, no piensan salir – dijo este refiriéndose a mokuro y hibari escondidos en los arbustos – sino salen yo los are salir – dijo sacando kunais y lanzándolos a los arbustos, obligando a hibari y mokuro a salir

Que planeas a ser nos – dijo mokuro serio

M, m, m, es para proteger nanimori – dijo el zorro y hibari se enojo

No me cargues, eso no es para proteger a nanimori – dijo el pelinegro enojado

Claro que lo es , ustedes son las reencarnaciones de los 7 guardianes de nanimori y como reencarnaciones debemos a ser la ceremonia de reencarnación – dijo explicando

Pero si nos negamos – dijo mokuro

Pensé que dirían eso – dijo atacando lo con flamas azules y estos se defendieron con sus llamas

Estuvo cerca alondra casi nos da – dijo mokuro

Mokuro mejor concéntrate en pelear – dijo el pelinegro sacando sus trofas

Está bien, no eres divertido – dijo en forma de puchero sacando su tridente y hibari solo gruño

Qué bueno que se lleven bien , la amistad debe de ser primordial – dijo el zorro alzando un dedo " idiota" peso mokuro y hibari

Mejor no te metas – dijo sacando su animal caja, pero cuando saco al erizo, el pequeño se acerco corriendo Asia el zorro feliz – pero que – dijo enojado

Si te preguntas por que vino asía mí, es porque los erizos y los zorros se llevan bien, en pocas palabras si usan a sus animales no servirá – dijo sasha

Como sabes que tenemos animales – dijo mokuro

Lo hemos estado espiando des de hace un mes – dijo como si nada "acosadores "dijo mokuro(a: mira quien lo dice )

Hibari te acuerdas que tsuna dijo que sentían que lo observaban, entonces eran ellos los que nos vigilaban -dijo mokuro a hibari y estos empezaron a atacar con todo, pero el zorro los evadió fácil mente y los venció

Esto fue fácil ahora – no pudo terminar por que de la nada aparecieron hibari y mokuro y lo golpearon fuertemente

Peor como, así que era una ilusión – dijo enojado – pero no es suficiente – dijo poniéndose detrás de ellos y noqueándolos , a consecuencia de esto el erizo desapareció - bien ya esta , tu estarás aquí – dijo dejando a hibari dejándolo cerca de una roca en forma de un hombre con cola y alas de murciélago -y el ultimo aquí – dejando a mokuro en una roca de forma de zorro

Traje lo que me pediste- dijo dejando los objetos en su lugar.

Bien la luna ya está en su punto mayor - y empezaron a ser sellos con las manos y del embase de piedra donde estaba el agua, esta se levanto y se dividió en 7, cada uno con diferentes colores respectivamente con sus flamas, y la cosa gelatinosa empezó a tragarse los, tsuna sintió algo mojado, empezó abrí los ojos, viendo que el agua lo avía tragado todo menos la cabeza, activo su modo híper y vaporizando menos el de sus pies

Gokudera, yamamoto , todos despierten – grito el castaño y todos empezaron abrir sus ojos

Pero que mierda es esto – dijo gokudera tratando de zafarse – no puedo zafarme-

Yo tampoco - dijo ryohei asiendo lo mismo

Maldita cosa viscosa – dijo hibari

Utilicen sus flamas para liberarse – dijo tsuna y todos utilizaron sus flamas pero solo se liberaron un poco

No funcionara – dijo el zorro terminando la ceremonia, y el agua se los trago todos, tsuna lo último que vio fue a reborn acercándose a ellos , antes de perder la conciencia

Cap.2: un día de locos


	2. los nuevos inquilinos

_**Yo un demonio, si como no .**_

pido disculpas por la ortografía

y gracias por leer

* * *

><p>Cap.2: los nuevos inquilinos<p>

Capitulo anterior

No funcionara – dijo el zorro terminando la ceremonia, y el agua se los trago todos, tsuna lo último que vio fue a reborn acercándose a ellos , antes de perder la conciencia

Hoy

Bien ya se termino todo – dijo reborn saliendo de la nada mejor dicho de su escondite en donde lo vio todo

Si reborn-sama todo se iso como usted dijo – dijo el zorro

Bien , cuando despertaran – dijo el arcobaleno

Creo que – no pudo terminar ya que "ellos" empezaron a despertar y abrir los ojos pero un poco diferente

Mi señores ya despertaron – dijo el zorro inclinándose y el mapache iso lo mismo

Si, pero estos cuerpo son muy parecidos a los que teníamos antes , - dijo tsuna levantándose y poniéndose unos lentes y agarrando el libro

Si tienen razón y son muy cómodos - dijo ryohei levantándose

Estos cuerpos tienen una buena condición física – dijo hibari – y estos chicos son atractivos – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Concuerdo con tigo – dijo mokuro con una sonrisa

No pueden seducir chicas con esos cuerpo – dijo yamamoto serio

Arruinas la diversión – dijo mokuro y hibari al mismo tiempo

Pueden dejar de a ser ruido – dijo lambo enojado

Concuerdo con la rata sin piel voladora , algunos tratamos de tener paz – dijo gokudera acostado como un gato con los ojos cerrados

Oh miren quien lo dice – dijo ryohei con un tono de burla

¡Suficiente!,¡ basta de pelear! – dijo tsuna con una voz firme y seria, que iso que todos se detuvieran

Veo que los controlas muy bien – dijo reborn acercándose

Y usted es – dijo yamamoto

Caos soy el arcobaleno del chupete amarillo, mi nombre es reborn – dijo inclinándose

Un gusto arcobaleno , reborn – dijo tsuna inclinándose – soy Walter un hechicero de Inglaterra , pero vine a Japón por unos asuntos - dijo este – preséntense – dijo Walter en el cuerpo de tsuna señalando a los demás

Es un gusto también – dijo reborn

Soy Dante, un incubo, demonio del inframundo, vine al mundo humano para conocer a Walter y obtener sus poderes pero no funciono – dijo Dante en el cuerpo de hibari, cruzando los brazos

Inframundo , que interesante – dijo el bebe

Soy Alexander, soy un hombre lobo , vengo de Inglaterra igual que Walter, vine a Japón por un poco de paz - dijo Alexander en el cuerpo de yamamoto , con voz fría y una mirada seria

Tu carácter es muy diferente al dueño de ese cuerpo – dijo el arcobaleno

soy Antonio , el segundo hijo de dracula , vine a este país por expandir mis dominios, pero me agrada el lugar y preferí vivir aquí , igual que los demás - dijo Antonio en el cuerpo de lambo de 15 años , calmado

interesante – dijo reborn

mi nombre es Víctor , escape de el clan y vine a parar aquí - dijo victor en el cuerpo de gokudera en la misma posición sin moverse

que clan – pregunto reborn

los nekomanta – dijo Víctor mirándolo fijamente

soy yissachar del clan tenju ( no se si se escribe así XD ) fui exiliado por salvar a un humano – dijo yissachar en el cuerpo de ryohei , con cara seria

por que – dijo reborn

en mi clan esta prohibido salvar a los humanos , ya que para nosotros los demonios son escoria , pero yo no le allo nada malo – dijo yissachar

soy kurama, un espíritu del zorro con 600 años de edad , vengo del inframundo igual que Dante , y me gusta este lugar – dijo kurama en el cuerpo de mokuro , con una sonrisa peculiar

bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado bebe, por que nos distes estos cuerpo – dijo dante

por que , tengo dos razones- dijo reborn

dos – dijo Walter

la primera así dame- tsuna se aria mas fuerte junto a sus guardianes y la segunda estaba aburrido – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora tomen esto – dijo dándole unas carpetas

que es – dijo Alexander

a y están todo lo que tienen que saber sobre el dueño de cada cuerpo – dijo reborn

ho miren el mio es líder del comité de disciplina – dijo Dante con una sonrisa

por que nos das esto- dijo Walter

mañana ustedes irán a la escuela y digo todos , aunque no estudien allí , así que no quiero que levanten sospechas , apréndanse eso – dijo reborn

esta bien – dijeron uní sonoramente

* * *

><p>continuara<p> 


End file.
